


Shhhh...

by HiddenLacuna



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Con, Crack, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenLacuna/pseuds/HiddenLacuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 5 minutes for EmmaGrant01's and Mydwynter's Flash Fic Workshop at 221B Con 2015. My cards were: John Watson/Mrs. Hudson/Library/Lacy Underpants/Penetration with a body part. </p><p>Pretty much wrote itself, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shhhh...

As a medical student, John was certainly used to long hours of study. But lately, though he'd been spending more and more time at the library, his grades had been slipping lower and lower. 

He blamed the librarian for his uprising and downfall.

Mrs Hudson was the university's medical reference librarian, and she certainly knew her way around the human body.

What had started as a question about the pathology of testicular torsion had led to an hour-long blowjob in the stacks.

What had next been a completely unarousing research paper on the development of necrotic boils on the buttocks of coma patients had somehow turned into John fingering Mrs Hudson into her fiftieth orgasm of the semester behind the microfiche archive.

And thus it was perhaps not entirely surprising that here John was, tonight, two weeks to go before his final exams, lying atop the reference desk with a pair of lace panties stuffed between his teeth to stifle his cries as Mrs Hudson rode his cock like a Valkyrie riding into battle.

"Shhhh," she chided.


End file.
